Define Weird
by PiScEs-BlOsSoM69
Summary: Vivi always thought her life was normal, insane friends and psychotic teachers, but she's about to find out how wrong she actually is, cause after all, when was South Park ever normal? OC story...Rating may change.
1. Need OC's!

Yo! Well since everyone else is jumping on the bandwagon I thought 'Why not' and decided to make my own!!!

**I've now stopped accepting OC's so I'm really sorry for anyone who missed out, maybe next story I write guys!**

Here's the main character and her little bro's info!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes

Age: 15

Gender: female

What they look like: Red-Violet coloured shoulder length hair with bangs, usually worn in two low pigtails so it spikes out, Green-Blue eyes with flecks of silver, has fair coloured skin, and is medium height.

What they wear: Usually a striped shirt and checkered bandana tied around her neck, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, a black jacket that is decorated with card suites(diamonds, hearts clubs, spades)occasionally cosplays as various anime characters(only in warmer weather). Is never seen without her iPod and is also always eating a lollypop.

Likes: lollypops, acting like a kid, sleeping in, manga, anime, music, reading, day dreaming, explosions and making said explosions (she's a bit of a pyromaniac) :P

Dislikes: wannabes, sluts, mean people/ bullies, when her iPod runs out of batteries, hates coriander(the herb), acting mature and sports, cockroaches and snakes(is terrified of them!)

Crush: Tweek Tweak, she thinks his jittery-ness is adorable!

Friends: Basically everyone, but has a soft spot for both Butters and Pip and always sticks up for them if they're getting picked on.

Enemies: Cartman, hates the way he picks on her and is always being sent to the principal's office for fighting with him, doesn't like Wendy very much, and anyone that treats her or her friends bad.

Talents: can play Violin, speak fluent French, is a pretty good mechanic and loves to fix cars and other stuff! Has a Black Belt in Karate

Personality: she's usually hyperactive, fun-loving, funny, and totally random, but will become scarily quiet and calm when she goes into lollypop withdrawal. Also likes to draw and colour things in her sketchbook. She's also extremely loyal to her friends and family and will protect them even if it puts her in danger. Is prone to saying random things.

History: Was born in France, lived there until she was 8 then moved to South Park with the rest of her family, she speaks with a French accent, which Cartman constantly makes fun of.

Anything extra: when she's not with her friends she's laying on the roof of her house cloud watching with her little brother, has a live-in nanny Elizabeth that looks after them when their parents go on work trips(which is fairly often, her parents are both Palaeontologists)

*^*^*^*^*

Name: Theodore "Theo" Sykes

Age: same as Ike Broflovski, so around 10

Gender: male

What they look like: short dark brown hair that's extremely messy, electric blue eyes, has slightly tanned skin from being outdoors all the time

What they wear: T-shirts, cargo pants, skate shoes, and has goggles that rest on the top of his head, wears a jacket in colder weather.

Likes: guitars, video games, skateboarding, any type of extreme sports, break dancing, anything boyish!

Dislikes: pink, anything girly, chores, bullies, peas and brussel sprouts

Friends: Ike (best friend) and various other kids at South Park Elementary

Talents: can play Guitar (electric and classical), speak fluent French, and has a talent for hacking and hotwiring things, and is a Black belt in Karate as well.

Other [personality]: was born in France like his sister, but was only 3 when they moved, he's extremely outgoing, hyperactive and cocky, is somewhat of a daredevil and is willing to take up any challenge people give him, very protective of his family, he loves pranking people (especially their nanny Elizabeth) and laying on the roof of his house cloud watching (is sometimes joined by Vivi, when she's bored)

I'm also open to ideas on what you think should happen in the story, and constructive criticism never hurt anybody, I'd love to know what you think!


	2. The Beginning

Heya guys! This chapter is sorta like an introduction thing, so just bear with me here, last story I tried to write was an epic fail, so I hope this one's better! ^^

And just cause Butters is so cute I'll let him do the disclaimer today! In his bear suit!

Butters: PB69 doesn't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt stone do, she does however, own her OC's Vivi, Theo, their parents and Elizabeth and the plot.  
PB69: Wait...this story has a plot?!?!?!  
Butters: Well sure it does, every story's gotta have a plot right?  
PB69: Guess so, anyway on to the story! *points finger in random direction*  
Butters: *sighs*Oh Hamburgers

And with the crushes, the ones currently taken are Tweek, Kenny and Kyle, so if you put them down in your crush part, the most I can guarantee is a kiss, but that's about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The seas were rough as the Casa Bonita sliced through the waves, rain pelting down from all sides as crew members ran about trying to fasten ropes to the mast. The captain stood at the helm fighting the current as she tried to navigating her way through the storm.  
"Aye, well shiver me timbers, we got a storm a brewin'" The captain bellowed.  
"Vivi, why are you talking like that? "A pale girl with dark hair and blue eyes questioned.  
"Actually Luna, I have no idea, just though it was dramatic" Vivi gave a sheepish grin.  
"Captain, I don't' know where this rope goes!" A black haired boy shouted over the thunder and roaring of the waves.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know, Craig?" The captain yelled back "Just tie it somewhere and hope it does the trick"  
"Gotcha Captain Vivi"_

_Overhead a massive roar was heard, much unlike the waves, quite a bit more fiercer and menacing as everybody on board froze and scanned the horizon wildly for the source._

"_GAH-What was that?" Tweek bellowed, hoping someone on board would know the answer.  
"It sounded like that sea monster that's been seen around these parts" Stan, the navigator, replied  
"Get a hold of yourself Tweek, go have some coffee. Stan, how long till we get to shore?"  
"Don't know Vivi, I'm guessing about 3-4 hours."  
"Damn, we don't have that much time, take the wheel Sta-"_

_She was cut off as a massive beast rose from the water, easily 10 stories high, with many heads all screaming "Meeeem". It ploughed though the water, cutting through it like a hot knife in butter, making its way to the ship. When it reached within 5 yards of the ship a resounding BOOM echoed and a cannonball flew through the air and hit the monster in the stomach. It let out a terrible scream and sank below the surface.  
"Good job Christophe that will teach Cartman!" Vivi smirked as the rest of the crew cheered.  
"Screw that beech, where is your God when you need him monster?" he spat.  
"Now let's head home guys! Stan, which way?"  
"East"  
"Ok, let's g-"_

Vivi's POV

"GODDAMN IT THEO! WATER IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO WAKE PEOPLE UP!" I screamed, probably waking everybody in the neighbourhood up. Theo, in question, was laughing on the floor wiping tears from his eyes.  
"You should have seen your face, I wish I had a camera" he managed to wheeze out.  
"Get out might as well, get dressed since I'm awake." I grumbled.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. '_What to wear, what to wear' _I though. Getting dressed = easiest thing in the world, I never knew why it took other girls so long, but maybe it's just me, my outfits pretty much the same every day. Usual undergarments(bra and underwear), striped shirt(green today), black skinny jeans, green ankle socks, emerald green and silver skate shoes, green checkered bandana tied around neck, and my personalised jacket with card suites on the back. Easy enough right? All ya need is a quick shower beforehand, some deodorant, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, tie my red-violet hair into its trademark pigtails and I'm ready to go!

But then there are people like Bebe, now that girl probably wakes up 3 hours early to get ready for school. I have nothing against her, but the amount of make-up could cover and entire forest, if she put half as much time into her schoolwork, she could be as smart as Testaburger. Now that's a girl you love to hate, Bebe may date lots of guys but she never cheats on any of them, Wendy Testaburger on the other hand, she's probably the lowest of the low, thank god Stan dumped her, she played around with his feelings way too much.

I skipped downstairs, greeted Elizabeth our nanny. Elizabeth's awesome, she cooks, cleans and goes to the school if we get in trouble, she's our legal guardian when our parents are on digs (they're Paleontologists, cool huh?) She handed me and apple and pushed both me and Theo out the door, but not before handing us our lunch money.  
"Have a good day and don't get into trouble." She warned.  
"Not if I can help it Beth." I grinned cheekily. "Theo you might have to watch out for"  
He stuck his tongue out at me" I'll try Beth, but I'm not making any promises"

Elizabeth just smiled and shut the door. A little bit down the street me and Theo went our separate ways, he goes to South Park Elementary and I obviously go to the High School.

I skipped for a few metres till I saw two familiar silhouettes. I ran to catch up and stopped before I could hit them. They stopped and waited till I was nearer then resumed walking.

"Morning Luna, Marisa, what you guys up ta?" I fell into step beside them.  
"Talking about who we think is the cutest boy in class" Marisa replied.  
"But I thought your dad didn't let you date?"  
"Doesn't stop her from talking about who's cute though" Luna laughed.

Luna Valley and Marisa Sossani are best friends and in my opinion, complete opposites. Luna loves animals while Marisa loves anything shopping related. But then again, opposites attract.

Luna has dark hair that reaches the floor with blue streaks, and is tied in a loose bow at the bottom. She also is very pale with blue eyes. Today she was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a sleeveless black jacket with a skull on the front over it, blue and black plaid skirt with a chain, black and white striped knee-high stockings and sneakers. She was wearing her usual necklace with a moon sign. In her hand was a packet of gummy cherries.

Marisa has long dark brown hair (almost black), side bangs, golden-brown eyes and her skin is tanned, she's part Italian, part Persian and is incredibly rich. Her little brother Vito goes to Theo's school and hangs with him and Ike Broflovski (Theo's best friend). She was wearing blue skinny jeans, white short sleeved turtleneck, blue ballet flats and a blue jacket. One thing that never ceases to amaze me is that her hair and make-up always look professionally done.

As we continued on our way to school I grabbed both a lollypop(grape) and my iPod from my jacket, but the earphones in my ears, turned the music on, unwrapped the lollypop and put it in my mouth. The first song that blared into my ears was Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence. As I hummed quietly along we entered the school gates and made our way to our lockers.

"HEY VIVI" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned my iPod off stashed it in my jacket once again and turned to the voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that was my lame attempt at a cliff-hanger, sorry if it sucked, don't forget to send in your OC or review cause they make me sparkle inside! ^^

Thanks to the people who sent in an OC:

Luna Valley is owned by xXshy-LullabyXx

Marisa and Vito Sossani owned by ..shoes

Don't worry if your OC isn't in the story yet, they will be soon enough!!!


	3. Fight!

WOO!!! Now we're onto chapter 2 ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent in your OC'S, you guys are awesome!

On another note, some OC's may just be background character's during the story, it's not that I don't like them, it's just that I have no idea how to write or incorporate them into the story, so I apologize in advance if it happens to your OC. But they will still be there, so don't worry!

Also I know it says in the very first chapter info thing that Vivi's best friend is Christophe, but I just realised that this might clash with the story's plot, so he's no longer her best friend, they're still friends though, XP

And due to a couple of people picking the same character to crush on, I've decided to just flip a coin and pair them up with whoever wins, so don't go flaming me if your OC loses the flip, I'll PM you and see if you want to pair your OC up with anyone else. However I'd really appreciated it if you read through the reviews to see if a person has been taken, it would really help me out!

So currently the people taken are Tweek, Craig, Stan, Christophe/The Mole, Clyde, Ike (for the younger OC's) Kyle and Kenny.

The guys I'm flipping the coin for are Kyle and Kenny.

And the guys left to choose from are Token, Cartman, Pip, Butters, Timmy and Jimmy and whoever else just randomly popped up during the first 12 Seasons(I know there's 13 Seasons now, but I haven't watched any of Season 13 yet!)

Since Butters is grounded and can't do the disclaimer, we'll have Gregory do it today!

Gregory: I do not see the reason I have to do such a mundane task; I went to Yardale and got a 4.0 grade point average.  
PB69:*face palm* Just do the disclaimer.  
Gregory: PB69 does not own South Park, she does however, own Vivi, Theo, their parents, Elizabeth and the plot. All OC's belong to their owners. (Full list at bottom)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"_HEY VIVI" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned my iPod off stashed it in my jacket once again and turned to the voice._

_End Recap_

As soon as I did I was bowled over by a flash of black and neon pink. The weight on my chest was laughing hysterically. A shadow fell over me as I was crowded by a group of people.  
'ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"I'm fine Tweek, you know you guys could've warned me."  
"I did say 'hey Vivi', not my fault if you didn't turn fast enough." Clyde told me.  
"All right Luce you can get off her now, I think she's turning blue" a girl spoke from above me.  
"Yeah she could pass as a Smurf!" another female voice laughed.  
"Haha very funny, at least I wasn't Cartman, cause then she'd be dead." The 'weight' replied.

As I was helped to my feet I looked over to the crowd that had just come in. To my left were voices one and two, otherwise known as Lucky Day and Amber Lark, standing next to them were Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token, all grinning broadly from the scene that just occurred. Lucy grinned and whacked me on the back.

"Mornin Vi, sleep alright last night?" Lucy greeted.  
"Actually, I had the most awesome dream last night! We were all pirates and there was a HUUUUUUGE storm and sea monster that looked like a cross between Cartman and a Kraken, till Christophe killed it! And everyone was in it as well!" I exclaimed, my arms waving madly in the air. They all laughed at this.

"If you guys don't hurry up you'll miss your first class" Luna reminded. I looked at my watch and gasped, she was right; we only had 10 minutes or so until our first class, science. I thanked Luna, waved goodbye to Marisa and headed to science with Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Lucy, Lucky and Amber walking with me.

Amber Lark was just slightly taller than me with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a black shirt, a black hoodie with silver fur trim and black ugg boots. She's pretty new to South Park, moving with her family here from Florida quite recently. Her little sister Autumn is Theo's age and in his class at school, and has the biggest crush on Ike, but he's the only one that hasn't noticed yet. She's Theo's left hand girl for troublemaking and Bugs Montgomery's best friend.

Moving onto the Montgomery's, you have Lucy, her name's actually Lucille, but if she catches you saying that expect to be in the nurse's office shortly after. Lucy's around the same height as Amber with long black hair and side bangs that are neon pink (today that is, she changes the colour every morning). She was wearing black shorts, a pink tank top, black jacket, pink and black striped socks, black combat boots with pink laces and black fingerless gloves. Lucy moved from Las Vegas to here around 3rd Grade. Bugs, her little sister, is in Theo's group as well, Autumn Lark's best friend and one tough cookie. No one in the Elementary school messes with Bugs Montgomery.

Now there's Lucky Day, yup that's her name, most people find it hilarious, but I think it's a cute name. She's around my height, has short brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes. She came around 4th Grade from Savannah, Georgia. She loves military jackets and almost always wears one. Along with that she was wearing a Sex Pistols band shirt, baggy jeans and black converse shoes. She lives with her grandma Patty (she makes the best cookies in the world!) She moved in with Patty after her parents split, and I think she blames herself for it, poor girl. On her back was her prized guitar, probably because we had a music class later on this afternoon, but if she wasn't banned from taking it into other classes she'd carry it everywhere!

We took a detour past the music room so Lucky, Lucy and I could drop off our instruments in the music classroom. Lucy plays the Sax and I play Violin. After that we took our seats in the science lab. The class was divided into pairs and I was paired with Craig, behind me Lucy and Tweek were discussing what type of coffee tasted the best, next to us Clyde and Lucky were making an eraser tower and on my right Amber was talking to Christophe. Craig and Lucy had been dating for about three months and still going strong, Amber and Christophe only about one month and a half. But Lucky and Clyde still needed to be hooked up. I would talk to the others about that later.

I leaned over to Craig and whispered "Think we should throw Tweek a surprise party? His birthday's only a month away."  
Craig glanced back and replied "I was talking to Luce about earlier this morning and we were thinking that since his birthday's on a Friday we'll do that weekend."  
"Sounds good, we should do one of those conference calls later on tonight to discuss the details."  
Just then Cartman turned around and grinned evilly. God I hated Cartman, you'd think he'd give it up being such a pig by now, but he's even worse than ever. We've never gotten along; he seems to hate my very presence.

"Whoa, who let that in here; shouldn't it have a collar or something? It could have rabies!"  
Like I said, God I hated him. "Shut up fatass, don't you have people-oops I mean things to eat?"  
"Don't call me a fatass, you stupid bitch."  
"Don't call me a bitch, ass master."

He must've been on a short leash that day cause he leapt of the desks, knocking me to the floor for the second time that day. We rolled on the ground, throwing punches and kicks as the rest of the class chanted 'Fight, Fight, Fight.' The rest of my friends were behind the crowd trying to get close enough to split us up. Cartman grabbed a science textbook from a nearby desk and swung it at my face, hitting me square in the nose. I was momentarily blinded by pain, kicking, punching and scratching at every part of him I could reach. Just then the teacher walked into the room and pulled us apart.  
"Miss Sykes, Mr Cartman, how many times do I have to tell you not to fight in class?"  
"At least one more time sir" I responded, nose dripping blood.  
"Miss Sykes, go to the nurse's office and get cleaned up. I'll write you a note" he walked to his desk scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I grabbed my bag and left the class '_Great, that's gunna leave some bruises, fat bastard_' I thought bitterly pushing the nurse's door open. The nurse looked up, gave me a once-over and told me to take a seat on a bed. As I walked behind the curtain I saw three girls, Ivy Valmont, Ashlee Nate and Lulu Summers.

They're best friends and the modern day Three Musketeers; they get into trouble almost as much as Theo does.  
Ivy has red hair with an electric blue steak that matches her eyes and porcelain skin, she was wearing a red shirt with 'Punk Rock' written in white cursive, black cargo pants and black converses. Her black jacket with a Yoshi pin was lying over a nearby chair. She's the 'Leader' of her trio and currently dating Damien.

Lulu has blue eyes with a ring of hazel around the pupil, golden hair streaked with platinum blonde and dark brown tips, she had a black, grey and white plaid miniskirt, with piano key leggings, and a Regina Spektor locket t-shirt. Her shoes were very high black converses.

And last but not least was Ashlee, long blonde hair and blue eyes, most of the time she's nice but can be mean if she wants to be. She moved to South Park in the 4th Grade from California, and has the cutest little sister Brandy, who's in Kindergarten. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers (think L from Death Note but cleaner, wearing shoes and female)

They all glanced up and waved. "Another fight with Cartman, Vi?" Ivy enquired. Ivy is Cartman's cousin, and the poor girl actually has to visit him on weekends, but despite that we get along like a house on fire.  
"Yup, bastard whacked me in the face with a science textbook, the pussy can't beat me otherwise" I smirked "Why are you guys here?"  
"Kenny died again, so I brought him here, Ashlee was pushed into a locker by some guy and Ivy might've dislocated a finger punching the same guy in the face."  
"He had it comin' to him" Ivy grumbled.  
"That's what you always say" Ashlee smiled, and then glanced at my bloodstained bandana "awww your bandana's ruined now, that was your favourite one, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah but after Elizabeth's washed it, it'll be fine; there won't be a single bloodstain left. Beth's a genius when it comes to anything house-holdy. And she cooks a mean chicken pie!"  
"Where are your parents this time?" Ivy asked.  
"Peru, they found Guineasaurus Rex Skeletons in Machu Pichu."  
The trio made 'oh' sounds then quieted down as the nurse came bustling in to patch us up. I had to wait in the sick bay till my nose stopped bleeding. Luckily it wasn't broken, but I was told I'd have bruises under my eyes for a couple of days afterwards. Just as I left the nurse's office the lunch bell rang '_Must've been there longer than I thought, wait that means I missed Math, SCORE!_' I mentally cheered, pocketing my bloodstained bandana.

Normal POV

As Vivi made her way to the cafeteria she heard her name being called. '_Hope I'm not tackled again_' she thought. Turning she caught sight of Tweek making his way towards her. When he got close enough he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and gave her face a once-over. Vivi turned scarlet, but due to the forming bruises on her face it went unnoticed.  
"Are you okay, Vivi? You didn't come back for any of the morning classes, we all thought that they took you to the hospital." he asked.  
"Nah, it'll take more than that fatass to hospitalise me, the nurse's office was packed today, Kenny decided to die and some guy pushed Ashlee into a locked and Ivy hurt her hand beating him up, plus Nurse Peters was on the phone for ages!" she replied.  
"What happened to your eyes?"  
"Well apparently if ya get hit in the nose real hard it can also bruise your eyes, think I could pass as a Goth kid now?"  
"No, you're too cute to be a Goth kid."  
Once more Vivi's face turned red. '_He thinks I'm cute?_'  
"You know Tweek, you're not that bad looking yourself" She winked, waltzing through the cafeteria doors. Tweek stood staring at the door before shaking his head and smiling slightly followed after her, cheeks dusted a deep pink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that chapter's done with! If your OC hasn't been introduced yet, they'll most likely be in the next chapter, I can't bring them all in at once!

Most of the story will be told from Vivi's POV, but I might switch around every now and again! In case any of you guys are confused about Vivi and Tweek's relationship, they both have giant crushes on each other, but haven't realised it yet! I just fail spectacularly at trying to write fluff!

I had to put the Guineasaurus Rex thing in cause the Pandemic 1&2 episode were just epic! Hmmm that gives me an idea for later chapters, cause in my story the Pandemic thing hasn't happened...Yet. ^_^

Also the bruises under the eye thing can actually happen, long story short, when I was three I accidentally pulled my high-chair on me, got whacked in the face, and had the biggest bruises under my eyes for ages! (Poor chibi-me :P)

And a big thanks to my OC creators:

Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Lulu Summers: Especially Kenny  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: ..shoes

And another thanks to anyone who reviewed! I'm not one of those Authors that demands a certain number of reviews before updating, but I really do love seeing what you think!


	4. Shadows

You guys really are the best! I'm only onto chapter 3 and I've already gotten some great reviews! I hope I haven't brutally mutilated you OC's though.

So currently the people taken are Tweek, Craig, Stan, Christophe/The Mole, Clyde, Ike, Kyle, Kenny, Damien, Gregory, Bridon, Wendy and Red Goth.

And the guys left to choose from are Token, Cartman, Pip, Butters, Timmy and Jimmy and whoever else just randomly popped up during the first 12 Seasons!

Today I've roped in Cartman to do our disclaimer!  
Cartman: Where the hell is my pie, ho?  
PB69: Do the disclaimer and I'll give it to you  
Cartman: PB69 doesn't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, she does however, own her OC's Vivi, Theo, their parents, Elizabeth and the plot. All other OC's belong to their owners. (Full list at bottom) Now where is mah pie?  
PB69: *gives pie to Cartman* Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Tweek walked into the cafeteria and glanced over to his usual table, which was currently occupied by most of his friends all questioning Vivi about her face. Vivi was lapping up all the attention, laughing and talking to everyone, only pausing to put a lollypop into her mouth.

Tweek walked over to the lunch line and stood next to Craig. They both grabbed lunch trays and stared piling food on.  
"Dude, what's up, your face is all red, did you catch that flu that's been going around?" Craig asked. Tweek lifted one hand to touch his face, frowning slightly.  
"No I don't think so, I feel fine. Except I got this weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach when I was talking to Vivi." Craig raised an eyebrow, then grinned.  
"Ohhh, now I know, I have the exact same feeling when I'm with Luce, it's called love Tweek."  
"Love? I can't be in love, that's too much pressure! What if Vivi doesn't like me back? I don't want her to hate me!" Tweek panicked.  
"Tweek, calm down, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to, but there is a chance she has the hots for you as well. C'mon lets go sit down, I'm starving."

They walked over to their table and sat in the two empty spaces. Most of the others had already finished their lunches and were making bets on Clyde and Token, who were locked in an intense staring match.

Vivi POV

"5 bucks on Clyde, Token doesn't stand a chance" I said.  
"No way, Token's gunna win." Katherine shot back.

Katherine Crawford had only moved to South Park about four months ago, to live with her new foster parents. They had four other children, but for some reason they all went to schools in Conifer. Katherine had sky-blue eyes, shoulder length honey-blonde hair that went slightly curly at the ends and bangs that were swept to the side. She was wearing a floaty looking pink shirt, floor length purple skirt, ballet flats and pink cashmere cardigan. She was currently dating Gregory and had been for about two weeks, since Bebe's birthday party.

Speaking of Gregory, he was sitting with Stan, Sandy Tran, Kyle, Kenny, John Vanson, Lulu, Ivy, Ashlee, Blade Knife and Cartman. In my opinion Cartman looked even worse than I did. He had scratches everywhere, a split lip, and his eyes were even more bruised than mine, it was hilarious. He sneered at me and turned back to his food. Both Sandy and John looked over and waved.

Sandy was Stan's girlfriend and had brown eyes and black hair, like Lucy her side bangs were coloured, but Sandy's stayed a teal colour all the time. She wore black thick rimmed glasses, a long-sleeved teal shirt, black skinny jeans and a black sweater. She hangs around with Stan and his group and is usually involved in their crazy schemes. She had just hit John Vanson on the head, probably cause he had said something perverted again. She's also really close to Lulu, Ashlee and Ivy.

John also hung out with Stan's group, and was always joking around with Kenny. He had messy chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and was wearing jeans, black shirt and an indigo parka. Even if he was super perverted, deep down he really is a nice guy, he even helped me break into my house when I was locked outside once. Out of all the guys he hung out with he was closest to Kenny, they were like spaghetti and meatballs, they were both really fun to hang out with, you were never bored when you were with them.

Blade was tall, muscular had navy blue eyes and buzz cut styled black hair. He was dressed in black Army boots, black Jeans, black muscle shirt, a cross necklace and has black shades resting on the top of his head. Even though he hated Cartman he still sat with them cause he was friends with Stan and Kenny. He never sat with us cause he hated Craig, a feeling that was reciprocated.

I heard cheers and spun around to see Lucy lifting Token's fist into the air. Katherine held her hand out to me, and grumbling I slapped a 5 dollar note onto her outstretched palm. Overhead the bell rang signalling that lunch was over. We all stood and I separated from my friends, going to the only class I had that didn't have any of my group in it, science. I sat in my usual seat in between Kenny and John. They both grinned and Kenny patted the top of my head.  
"Saw what you did to Cartman, nice handiwork, I'll think twice before pissing you off."  
"Yeah" John added "Those scratches look worse than that time Kyle got dared to give Ashlee's cat a bath."  
" I remember that, Kyle was bleeding everywhere and when we took him home his mom went crazy cause he was bleeding on the carpet." We all laughed before the teacher walked in and we were forced to limit our talking to note passing and whispers. Soon enough the lesson had finished and I headed to the last class of the day, music.

Music passed uneventfully, except for when Luna tripped over a stray cord and landed on Marisa, which had a domino effect for the rest of the isle they were sitting in, which resulted in what Ivy called 'one messed-up human pyramid'. And nothing much happened walking home either, but once I got home, that's when the bombs went off.  
"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Elizabeth cried once I walked through the door. Theo, who was in the lounge room watching cartoons at the time, jumped so far in the air I thought he was going to hit the ceiling. He turned so he was facing the scene and resumed eating popcorn. While this was happening Elizabeth had grabbed my face in her hands and was studying my face.  
"Well, what happened, did you get into another fight with that Cartman boy?"  
"I might of, but it totally wasn't me who started it this time, I was defending my honour."  
"Did ya kick his ass?" Theo piped up. I grinned at him and said "Course I did, you really think that fatass could beat me? The only reason I look this bad is cause he slammed a textbook in my face."  
"What am I going to do with you two?" Elizabeth sighed, walking away. I retreated to my room to change out of my bloodstained attire, changing into overalls and a black shirt.

Sliding down the stair banister, I joined Theo on the couch and casually enquired "You asked out Bugs yet, lovebird?" He went scarlet and shushed me, looking around to see if Elizabeth was nearby. "No I haven't, and I'm not planning on it anytime soon, _Vivienne_, she's too cool to go for a guy like me." I cringed at the use of my full name, not that I hated it, I loved my name; it just sounded weird. I giggled a bit and said "The worst thing that could happen is she says no, things get weird for a bit until something happens and you're friends again, but you never know she could like you back and you're missing your only chance."  
"Well if you're such a love Guru, have you asked that twitchy kid out yet?" I paled and croaked  
"What? You mean Tweek? I don't like Tweek that way, we're only friends."  
"Then why do you go red as a tomato when he smiles at you? and you're always making googly eyes at him, if I had a dollar for every time I saw those stupid eyes I'd have a new Playstation and a couple of games to go with it." He turned back to the TV then, leaving me to my thoughts.  
'_Maybe Theo's right, I'm always happy when I see him and I get a fuzzy feeling when he talks or accidentally touches me. Maybe I do like Tweek Tweak.' _I smiled softly, mentally thanking my little brother's bluntness.

The rest of the night passed the usual way, dinner, bath, putting on pyjamas and going to bed. I settled under my sheets to go to sleep, only to wake up a little while later by someone clothed in black climbing through my window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh another cliffhanger!!! I wonder who it is.  
And has anyone got any ideas on what Red Goth's name should be? I don't think it's mentioned on any South Park episode. Any suggestions would be great!

And once again a big thanks to my OC creators:

Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Lulu Summers: Especially Kenny  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: ..shoes  
Sandy Tran: .love  
Katherine Crawford: Humdiddly  
John Vanson: JVM-SP150  
Blade Knife: 13Blade13

Big imaginary cookies for you all!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Terror

First off, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, if I could I'd take you all to Casa Bonita, but sadly, as far as I know it doesn't exist, so I wrote this chapter instead!

And secondly my dog P.J. just died (I don't know how it happened, but from what my lil sis told me he hung himself.) so I'm gunna dedicate this chapter to him. RIP P.J. I love you.

So on to the disclaimer today Stan has offered to do it!  
Stan: PB69 doesn't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, she does however, own her OC's Vivi, Theo, their parents, Elizabeth and the plot. All other OC's belong to their owners. (Full list at bottom)  
PB69: Thanks Stan!!!  
Stan: No problem *walks off to do whatever he does*

**And I've now stopped taking in OC'S, cause it'll just get confusing, so I won't be using any OC's that are added after I put this chapter up.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivi POV

A scream stuck in my throat as I watched through half closed eyes as the silent figure climbed down from my window ledge and slowly made their way over to me. Time seemed to slow each step the person took, closer and closer toward my bed, and each step seemed to weigh down on my chest making it harder and harder to breathe. There was no one to help me, Theo had gone to Ike's house after we had eaten dinner and Elizabeth had gone to Liane Cartman's house to an adults only party with everyone else's parents, I was trapped, there was no use screaming, no one would hear me. '_I'm gunna die and all that will be left of me is tiny little Vivi pieces...wait...I CAN'T DIE, I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED TWEEK YET!!!' _

Settling my inner debate, I noticed that the intruder was only a metre from my bed. '_It's now or never'_ I told myself, launching from the bed and landing on my target. The person made and 'oof' sound as we hit the floor. The moon was full and I got a good look at the "Intruder's" face. My jaw hit the floor as I gazed into the all too familiar face of

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"BUGS??? What on Earth are you doing in my room? You do know that Theo's at Ike's house don't you?" she glared at me before replying.  
"Yes I do, and I was on my way there, but a certain sister of mine wanted me to take a detour and give you this," She paused, handed me a folded up note and continued "and when I got here all the lights were off so I figured you had already gone to bed and decided to climb in your window, something that I now regret, since you decided to go all Nacho Libre on me!"  
"Wait...since when do you listen to Lucy?"  
"Since Lucy saw me put a carpet python in our mom's closet for laughs. I'll seeya around Vivi"  
"Yeah seeya Bugs" I waved as she exited through my window and ran down the street.  
I looked at the note in my hands and unfolded it. **'My house, five mins!' **was all that was written on it. I looked down to what I was wearing, electric blue long pyjama pants with frogs and a green tank top. I shrugged and threw on some socks, shoes, jacket, grabbed my phone and keys and climbed through my window, no use going all the way downstairs and having to lock the front door again.

I ran down the street, thankful that Lucy lived only a couple of houses down, cause it was absolutely freezing! Not that it wasn't expected, there was only like one week a year where the ground wasn't coated in snow. I reached her front door and knocked. She opened the wide smile on her face as she laughed at my cheeks and nose, flushed red from the cold and let me in. I kicked off my shoes and noticed a whole crowd of people, most of which were also clothed only in their pyjamas. The only people I couldn't see were Tweek, Cartman and Lulu.  
"Hey guys, where's Tweek and Lulu?" I asked. Marisa looked up from a giant piece of paper that was spread on Lucy's kitchen table.  
"We called Lulu's house and she didn't pick up and we can't plan Tweek's birthday party with him here." My mouth made a small 'o' shape and I joined everyone at the table. Luna pushed a mug of hot cocoa into my hands "It'll warm you up' she smiled. I thanked her and joined the conversation everyone else was having.

Ivy, Amber and Lucky were fighting over which colour streamers would be needed. A booklet with every colour imaginable was open in front of them.  
"I vote black and lemon yellow" Ivy announced.  
"No that would remind people of a bee, I vote purple and magenta" Amber.  
"That's too girly, I vote orange and scarlet, what do you think Vivi?" Lucky cut in, I glanced down to the booklet and scanned over it before picking two colours.  
"I'd say maybe Malachite Green and Majorelle Blue, since Green and blue are Tweek's favourite colours." They all stared wide-eyed at me before Amber asked

"How did you know that?"  
"I asked him ages ago, I can't remember why, but I think it stuck cause green and blue are my 1st and 3rd favourite colours." I got up from the table and as I walked over to join John, Kenny, Blade, Stan, Sandy, Katherine and Kyle, I paused as I heard a noise.

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" I yelled over the crowd. Kyle stood, walked over and stood beside me.  
"Yeah, sounds like police or ambulance sirens, I can't tell which. Blade also stood and strode over to the door and opening it. As he did an ambulance sped past the door and stopped at the other end of the street. Everyone else rose from their places and left the house to get a better look. You could just see the flashing lights of the ambulance. John, who was standing next to Ashlee, spoke.  
"Isn't that Kyle's house?" I felt the colour drain from my face and panic set in and knew that the same thing was happening to Lucy, Kyle, Amber and Marisa. If Theo, Bugs and Ike were there, chances were that Vito and Autumn were as well. Next thing I knew I was sprinting down the street, know the others were close behind. My feet were frozen from the snow, but it didn't matter, all I had to know was if Theo was safe or not. '_Please be safe, oh god, please be safe_' I silently begged in my head.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw him standing out the front of Kyle's house, along with his friends, and when I reached him, I pulled him into the biggest hug I could muster at the moment. He was obviously confused as I clung to him for dear life because I could faintly hear him saying "I'm fine, get off me, you're embarrassing me!" as if any of his friends would notice, they were probably being held in death grips by their siblings as well.

"So if it wasn't Kyle's house they were at, who was it?" Amber asked as we let go of our siblings. We face the rest of the group and noticed them staring in horror at the house next to Kyle's. I felt my blood run cold again as I realised whose house it was. _It was Lulu's._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of another chapter! I uploaded it early cause you guys rock, and this chapter pretty much wrote itself. I don't know why but my chapters always seem to end in cliff hangers.

And I know I modelled Vivi and Tweek's favourite colours after my own, but I couldn't think of anything else, and Tweek's so I used lighter versions of the colours he wears. I just typed 'colours into the Google search bar then clicked 'List of colours' under the first Wikipedia link. Then I just scrolled down the page and chose the colours I liked.

And now to the usual list of the wonderful people that own OC's in this story:

Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Lulu Summers: Especially Kenny  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: for. the. love. of. shoes (take away the spaces)  
Sandy Tran: lala. creek. love (take away the spaces)  
Katherine Crawford: Humdiddly  
John Vanson: JVM-SP150  
Blade Knife: 13Blade13

Gummy crocodiles for you! (I got a jar of them yesterday!)


	6. Goodbye

Whew, I'm on to chapter 5 already, thanks everyone for all your great reviews. I really appreciate it! And I hope I haven't murdered anyone's characters. If they are OOC please tell me, and I'll try my best to fix it!

And on to the usual disclaimer! Today our special guest is Pip *claps*

Pip: Why good day PB69, how are you?  
PB69: Great, could you please do the disclaimer for us?  
Pip: Righto, PB69 doesn't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do; she also doesn't own the Regina Spektor song "Samson". She does however; own Vivi, Theo, their parents, Elizabeth and the plot. All other OC's belong to their owners. (Full list at bottom)  
PB69: Thanks Pip! Seeya!  
Pip: Cheerio!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivi POV

'_Oh no, not Lulu' _ If it was possible, my face lost whatever colour it had left as the large group crowded in Lulu's front yard, hoping for any sign at all that she was fine. I held back a sob as tears streamed silently down my face at a sight that would forever be etched into everyone's minds... Two ambulance officers carting a gurney, a lifeless body covered with a white sheet on top. I caught a glimpse of Lulu's parents following the Ambulance officers out, her mother crying hysterically and her father trying to comfort her.

Looking around at everyone else I saw them group together all the girls were crying and the boys had solemn faces. Theo and his friends had left, probably out of respect to Lulu's family. The wind stung my cheeks as the tears kept coming, yet I felt no cold, just despair. Lulu was gone, and unlike Kenny she wasn't coming back. I felt over a dozen warm arms pull me into a giant group hug, we all cried as the minutes ticked by and unidentifiable music softly played in the distance.

Her funeral was held one week later. We were told it was suicide, her parents found her hanging from the ceiling in her bathroom, wearing a baggy white long sleeved T-shirt and baggy blue jeans, and dirty pumas on her feet. Her parents hadn't checked on her for about an hour after the came home from Liane Cartman's party, they only found her after she didn't answer when they called out to her. They had heard music playing, I believe it was a Regina Spektor song called 'Samson' and thought she was awake, went upstairs and found her body then. No one had any reason why she did it, as no note had been found and she was perfectly fine at school.

I chose to wear a black halter-neck knee length dress, black stockings, black cardigan and ballet flats. Theo wore the traditional black suit after a small argument with Elizabeth and him describing the suit as 'something that old dudes wear'. I personally though he looked quite cute, for a little brother that is. Stopping by the local flower shop, I bought a single white rose, knowing Lulu had never been the one for pink or girly things. As we entered the church Theo went off to join his friends in one of the pews towards the back. I smiled softly as I saw him give Bugs a quick hug, wondering if he had finally told her of his feelings and went to join Sandy and Lucy in the second row.

"Hey Sandy, Luce, are you two the first here?" I quietly asked.  
"Yeah, I got a call from Amber just then and her and Lucky and the girls were leaving as I spoke to them" Sandy replied  
"Craig and the guys were leaving about that time as well" Lucy added.  
"Hey Lucy, have you noticed that our younger siblings seem to be quite close?" Lucy looked at me and nodded.  
"They are. Bugs said to me last night that before _it_happened Theo told her he liked her and since she's had feelings for him for quite a while they decided to give being a couple a go"  
I 'awwed' and let my gaze drift over to the coffin adorned with flowers and pictures. As tears welled in my eyes I felt someone sit next to me. A hand lightly grasped mine and I looked up into beautiful forest green eyes that belonged to Tweek Tweak. I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing, but didn't let go of his hand. He said nothing, but at that moment, his hand holding mine was all I needed. The remainder of our friends and Lulu's family all filed into the church and the funeral began.

Afterwards at the wake, Butters came running up to our large group, and excited smile on his face.  
"Hey fellas guess what I just heard from the principal!!!"  
"What Butters?" Ivy asked  
"Someone ran a car into the school, so it's going to be closed down for about two months!"  
"That's the best news I've heard all week" Ashlee smiled and the others nodded in agreement.  
"So are our parents going to send us away to Conifer or Denver to go to school there or something?" Katherine spoke up.  
"These are our parents we're talking about, with enough persuasion they'll let us do whatever we want!" Lucky laughed.  
"Yeah I've gotta agree with Lucky, we may love them but at times our parents can be pretty stupid, remember the time they thought they sexually abused us even though it was obvious they didn't" Luna said.  
"I remember that, but even if it was for a little while, it was kinda fun that we didn't have any parents for a while. " John agreed. The conversation that followed revolved around all the adventures we'd had when we were younger until eventually our parents came one by one to take us home. It was silent on the ride home and during dinner. Elizabeth made hot chocolate and we went up to bed. My Motorola Sidekick buzzed on my bedside table and saw a new message from Amber. **Guys against girls basketball match at the Sport Centre, starts at 10am, DON'T BE LATE!!!**

I smiled, and typed back a reply.

**Yeah, Yeah, I'll be there, we gotta take those guys down!!! **

Placing my phone back on the bedside table I drifted off to sleep dreaming of white roses and forest green eyes, hoping this time no one would climb through my window in the dead of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And finally a chapter that hasn't got a cliff hanger!!! Killing Lulu and her suicide details were all Especially Kenny's idea, I just wrote it, so I hope you like it EK!

I'm also gunna refer to Elizabeth as a parent cause that what she's basically doing, being a surrogate parent. And yes I know the Theo/Bugs pairing was extremely rushed, but I wanted to get it outta the way to focus on other couples.

It would also be fantastic if you guys could take a vote on my new poll. I'm stuck with my next story idea and I need some help! But I'll probably finish this one up before I start another one!

And now to the usual list of the wonderful people that are OC's owners in this story:

Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Lulu Summers: Especially Kenny  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: for. the. love. of. shoes (take away the spaces)  
Sandy Tran: lala. creek. love (take away the spaces)  
Katherine Crawford: Humdiddly  
John Vanson: JVM-SP150  
Blade Knife: 13Blade13

Once again I'll say I don't require 50 million reviews, but just a couple would be great!


	7. Game On!

And I'm back baby!!! I have found my muse *points to cage with a piece of paper with "MUSE" written on it* And since I have found it, I decided to continue with this story, cause I left ya's hanging with the oncoming basketball game, didn't I? I once again relied on my trusty coin to decide which side would win, so don't be mad at me on the outcome! XP

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own South Park, as much as I want to, I also don't own the OC's used in this story, they belong to their owners (Full list at bottom) I do own Vivi, Theo, their parents, Elizabeth and the plot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle POV

It was 9:50am and so far no one had shown up, Ike was beside me chatting to Autumn Lark on his cell phone. Mom had made me bring him saying something along the line of '_It's good to bond with your brother_' I bet it was because it was because she just wanted everyone out of the house so she could clean it or something.

I heard laughing and looked up as Vivi and Stan entered the Sport Centre, Theo trailing behind them, but rushed towards me as soon as he saw Ike. I walked over to Stan and Vivi, who stopped talking.

"Heya Kyle, first one here huh?" Vivi enquired, peeking over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, so what was so funny anyway?" I raised an eye as they both started giggling again. Stan regained composure first and explained "Well me and Vivi were walking to the Sports Centre when we ran into Mr Mackey, who was getting mauled by ManBearPig!"  
"Yeah, it was hilarious! " Vivi finished, the grin never leaving her face.  
I sighed in relief. I was scared it was the video she had of me a couple of Halloween's ago when I was forced to dress up as Tinkerbell, I thought I'd never live it down.

Normal POV

As Kyle, Stan and Vivi continued talking, everybody else filed in dressed in their basketball attire from school: green basketball shorts, green singlet with name and number on back and cow on front and white trainers. Most of the people weren't on the basket ball team in school; the uniforms were a random handout at the start of the year. Vivi's hair was down from the usual pigtails and instead tied into one high ponytail like most of the other girls there. Since there were too many people for two teams they decided to use a coin to see who would play off against each other. The final result was Ivy, Vivi, Lucy, Lucky and Amber against Kyle, Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Stan, with Chef as referee, who had come in earlier volunteering to referee the women netball one court over.

(A/N Since I suck at writing basketball games I'll skip to half-time them to the end of the match! XD)

At half-time the boys were leading 23-10 and Lucky had twisted her ankle. After Clyde had carried her to the benches he sat her down he went to rejoin the boys, blushing slightly. Lucky's face was red as well as Vivi assumed the captain role.

Vivi POV

"Ok girls, who wants to take Lucky's spot?" I asked. Ashlee raised her hand.  
"I'll do it, let Lucky have a rest, so it doesn't get any worse."

By the end of the game the boys had managed to win with the final score 34-35. I groaned watching the boys do some sort of victory dance and Hi-fiving each other. As Lucy and I helped Lucky up, we decided to go to my house and have a movie night. As soon as word got around everyone turned up at my house with chips, dip, soda and candy. I secretly thanked my parents for having such well paying jobs as everyone found a spot on the floor or lounge chairs. Theo decided that he didn't like all the noise and went to Kyle's house with Ike, Bugs and Autumn.

As I made my way to the DVD player I asked everyone for their suggestions. Calls of "Saw" or "The Grudge" rang throughout the room. My eyes settled on a blank tape with G.G.W.K on the front and picked it up. Lucy came up behind me and asked "Whatcha got there?"  
"I dunno, I just found it"  
"Well might as well put it on, the worst that could happen is we all have seven days to live" she smirked. I laughed and placed the tape into the VCR played, pressed play and settled on the couch next to Tweek and Lucky. I finally told Tweek I liked him after the game and when he woke up from passing out he told me he felt the same! I was so happy I practically floated home, which was probably not very comfortable for Lucky since me and Luce were still carrying her.

As the tape played I felt my happy expression turn to horror as I realised what tape it was. On the floor in front of me Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman all had similar expressions. The tape was a video documentary from the time we were forced to join Getting Gay With Kids, the lame ass choir that tried to save the rainforest, until the tour guide got eaten, and we were lost in the jungle for a night and then captured by crazy forest people. I don't think I've like Cartman as much as I did when him and the bulldozer drivers saved us from getting eaten or something like that. As soon as the tape stopped playing everyone including me, Stan, Kyle and Kenny started laughing our asses off. Cartman had a furious expression on his face and left murmuring things like '_stupid assholes' _and _'screw you guys I'm going home'. _Ivy, who was sitting on the floor next to Damien, said "Wow Kyle, you really don't have any rhythm, do you?"  
"That's what we told him" I giggled and Kyle's face went a brilliant red before Ashlee told us off for teasing him.

"Well sorry to break up the happy moment, but can we actually watch some moves now?" Sandy said from somewhere on my right. I nodded and grabbed the first movie I reached 'Signs' and put it into the DVD player. Soon, after a couple of movies everyone had drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! And it's finished! Well was it crappy? I hope I still have permission to use everyone's OC's! If you watch the Season 3 episode "Rainforest Schmainforest", you'll get the "Kyle has no rhythm" joke, if not go and watch it!!! Also in my SP timeline the events of said episode happened before the all the OC's except Vivi moved to South Park. And just one other thing: if you watch Rainforest Schmainforest you'll see a red haired girl in the choir group, just pretend that was Vivi, except she didn't have her trademark pigtails at that stage!

And the lovely OC creators are:

Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Lulu Summers: Especially Kenny  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: for. the. love. of. shoes (take away the spaces)  
Sandy Tran: lala. creek. love (take away the spaces)  
Katherine Crawford: Humdiddly  
John Vanson: JVM-SP150  
Blade Knife: 13Blade13

Reviews are appreciated but not required! However, if you do review, you can have an imaginary cookie!!!


	8. Operation: Boom Boom Pow!

Wow, I actually have writer's block for my little Author space, how whacked is that? Anywho, I'm pretty sure nobody read these things anyway and just skip to the story, so all I'm gunna do is the disclaimer and high-tail it outta here! ;P which leads me to wonder who the hell thought of putting a disclaimer at the start of a chapter in the first place!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot Vivi, Theo, their parent and Elizabeth(who hasn't appeared for a while anyway!). All other OC's belong to whoever submitted them, a full list will be at the bottom of the page as usual!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Why are we doing this again?" Kyle murmured into the walkie-talkie, watching as three people hid themselves in a bush next to the front door of a red house. Crouching next to him was Stan, balancing precariously on the branch. Below them, in the bushes, a faint flicker of light illuminated the Cheshire Cat-like grin on Vivi's face as her brown haired companion lit a smoke and took a deep drag before exhaling and smirking, while the other person, a very good-looking blonde, watched as the tendrils of smoke twisted in the air. It was Saturday night, a week after Tweek's birthday party. Speaking of which, nothing much happened, we partied hard, got wasted and passed out on Lucy's living room floor. Her parents weren't too happy to find the large group the next morning, and Lucy got grounded for two weeks.

And that was why Vivi, Kenny and Christophe crouched outside Lucy's house in a bush and everyone else was scattered in various positions in the front and backyard.

"Because we're all a bunch of losers with nothing better to do than to break Lucy out of her own house?" Vivi answered Kyle, and laughed as she saw Craig's middle finger appear from over the backyard fence. Stan's head popped out from behind the leaves and looked to a pile of things lying innocently of the ground in the middle of Lucy's lawn before turning to face us.  
"I fail to see the reason why the dynamite and fireworks are necessary." Stan's voice flittered over the walkie-talkie and Christophe gave an annoyed sigh before he responded.  
"Eet iz simple, ve need a distraction to lure Lucy's parents out of ze house so Lucy can sneak out ze back door and ze fireworks and dynamite are ze best choice."

Vivi POV

That was partly true, but actually, me and Christophe had them left over from a previous endeavour last April Fool's Day (It was totally legal, I swear!) but it's not like we were gunna tell anybody that, and we really didn't want to see them go to waste. Kenny sighed, jerking me from my thoughts, before plastering the cheerful grin back on his face and handed me a lighter seeing a piece of white cloth falling from the Evergreen tree Stan and Kyle were perched in.

"Would you like to do the honours, Vi?" I nodded and smiled at Kenny, taking the lighter and setting the fuse alight.

We all watched as the spark got closer and closer to the pile before it exploded with a loud _'BOOM' _and different colour sparks went everywhere. As I sat there sparkly eyed, Lucy's parents came flying out of the front door, just as Christophe predicted, and stood in the doorway with looks of horror/bewilderment. Kenny's and Christophe's hands covered my mouth as I burst into laughter, which was drowned out by the screeching and whistling of the fireworks. A little while later after Lucy's parents had retreated back into the house we all ran from our positions to Stark's Pond, the designated meeting place for all of us. We spotted Lucy, Craig, Tweek, Token, Ivy, Sandy, Amber, John, Ashlee, Clyde, John and Blade standing around next to the old tree that grew next to the pond.

The laughing started as soon as everyone saw each other, and didn't die out until at least 10 minutes after. Lucy stood on a fallen log and once she had everyone's attention, she announced that we should all go to Raisins for their awesome Zingy-tingy wings. As we all left Tweek came up to me, leaned in and rubbed his thumb against my face. Even if we were boyfriend/girlfriend his close proximity still made my face turn a nice shade of fuchsia. He straightened back up and whispered "You had a smudge of ash on your face". With a heartfelt "thank you" I took his hand, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him along to catch up with the others, who were halfway across the field by now.

Once we reached the street Raisins was on, Lucy and Craig fell back into step with both myself and Tweek, and we discussed the various ways we could hook up Lucky and Clyde.  
"Where is Lucky anyway?" Lucy enquired.  
"She said she wasn't feeling too well, so we didn't force her to come out." As we turned to look into one of the large windows of Raisins we both stopped walking as we caught sight of a familiar brunette dancing and twirling around in a Raisins uniform. I let out a yell to get everyone's attention just before they entered the restaurant.  
"Actually, I heard Whistlin' Willy's has a special on pizza tonight, we should go there instead, I don't feel like chicken, and Ivy's Vegetarian, so it's not fair to her if we go here." Ivy nodded in agreement.  
"I didn't even want to go here in the first place, besides we all know Raisins is going to be packed tonight." As everyone else agreed and went past Raisins, both myself and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. We looked back through the window to see Lucky staring at us, shocked. We both smiled to her and when she had relaxed and waved, she put her thumb and pinky to her face and mouthed "I'll call you later". We both nodded and ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

Lucky's POV

'_I am so busted_' I thought to myself, before putting on my preppy 'Corvette' facade and going back to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh, so Lucky's working at Raisins now, which was all Doomed-Orange-Parka's idea! She also chose Lucky's car name!  
Once again, reviews are appreciated, but not necessary!!!

And here are the authors of my OC cast!:  
Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Amber/Autumn Lark: 3words  
Ivy Valmont: Cartooncutie16  
Ashlee Nate: ilovesouthpark  
Luna Valley: xXshy-LullabyXx  
Marisa/Vito Sossani: for. the. love. of. shoes (take away the spaces)  
Sandy Tran: lala. creek. love (take away the spaces)  
Katherine Crawford: Humdiddly  
John Vanson: JVM-SP150  
Blade Knife: 13Blade13


	9. I'm A Raisin's Girl!

And so I finally took a break from my one-shots!!!!! Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter! I'm totally pumped cause I just bought a 400g block of Belgian milk chocolate!!! WOOT SUGAR RUSH!!!!! Hehe, since I got that out onto the story!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park, bloody shooting star didn't grant my wish! I also don't own Red Racer, the numerous car brands mentioned, any OC's other than Vivi and Theo, Tweek's Coffee and Silly String!  
A full list of OC's and their Authors will be displayed at the bottom of the page!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky glanced nervously as Lucy paced past her and back again. The lump in her throat hadn't gone ever since she got a text message from Vivi to meet up at Lucy's house. Thankfully, Vivi had brought Theo with her, so as Lucky was walking along the slightly snowy path, both Bugs and Theo had rushed past her. They were probably going to meet up with their gang, affectionately named "The Paintball Mafia" since they had somehow gotten hold of a bunch of paintball guns. Cartman was the main target, with them all trying to hit whatever food he was holding out of his hand. When they were caught, Bugs had said in their defence that "He's so fat, it's not like needed it anyway."

Vivi sat in Lucy's windowsill with one leg hanging out the window watching Lucy and occasionally sipping happily on the hot chocolate she had bought at Tweek's Coffee earlier. Lucy stopped and walked over to Vivi, whispering something into her ear before she strode back over to Lucky and shone a flashlight into her face.  
"So why were you working a Raisins? You better tell me or else."  
"No Lucy, Lucky doesn't have to tell us why, but I thought she would tell us something this important." Vivi smiled warmly at her. Lucky raised an eyebrow before looking between them.  
"Are you guys trying to guilt trip me?" Lucy smiled sheepishly before replying,  
"Actually we were going for the whole Good Cop/ Bad Cop scenario, but hey, whatever works."  
"Well whatever we were gunna do, how bout we skip to the part Lucky tells us why she's workin' at Raisins?" Lucy and Lucky both nodded and Lucky took a deep breath before explaining  
"Well, to be honest I'm doing it to help out my grandma since she has to support the both of us and working there is also extremely fun, minus the skimpy clothes and flirting." Both Vivi and Lucy looked at her then at each other before breaking out into wide smiles, and facing Lucky again.  
"What? Seriously guys you're starting to creep me out. You're like a pair of psychotic twins before they mutilate and slice up some poor person who wanders into a dark alley...OH GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME JUST FOR WORKING AT RAISINS?!?!?!?" They stopped smiling at Lucky's outburst and looked at her weirdly before Lucy laughed and said  
"No, we were gunna say how bout me and Vivi get a job there as well, that way if anyone finds out then it won't be that bad, but we will have to wear wigs or something, after all you're barely noticeable, we only recognised you because you were wearing the necklace we got you for your birthday, whereas mine and Vivi's hair stands out quite a lot." They sweatdropped as Lucky looked up at them with teary eyes and managed to choke out "You guys are the best" and enveloped them both into a gigantic bear hug.

The Next Day

"Ummm, I changed my mind I think I'll just head over to Tweek's Coffee and get myself a hot chocolate." Vivi's face was a bright red as she stepped out of the Raisins changing room; wearing the standard Raisins uniform and a blonde wig with loose ringlets, her usual blue-green eyes were now violet due to the contact she had put in. She pulled nervously at the bottom of the orange short shorts in a desperate attempt to lengthen them. Lucky and Lucky stared at her in awe before Lucky exclaimed,  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE HIDING UNDER THOSE BAGGY CARGO PANTS?!?!?!" Lucy nodded in agreement, already having changed into her uniform and wearing a short brunette wig and baby blue coloured contacts.  
"Yeah, who knew you had such long legs? Besides, it's not like anyone will notice it's you, and if they did, who cares?" Vivi winked and replied,  
"I guess you're right, and it's quite comfy to wear, but just so you know I've got dibs on that Silly String in the box." One of the girls they knew as Mercedes came up to them with a cheery grin and addressed them,  
"Okay girls, now I'll need you to pick your Raisins name! We like to stick to car names, because like guys totally love cars! So what'll it be girls?" They both looked thoughtful for a bit until they answered her, Lucy first then Vivi second,  
"Well I guess I'll choose Saturn, I love those cars."  
"I'm gunna go with Lotus, it's the only car brand I know!"  
They got the run through with Lexus, before Lucky ushered them into the back to meet one of her friends. They entered the kitchen to see a girl with chest length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, Lucky moved forward and gave the girl a hug and introducing her to Lucy and Vivi,  
"Guys, this is Kimberly Shao or Kimi, AKA Opel, she's lives here in South Park, but went to a school in Evergreen and she's transferring to our school when it reopens. She started working here a day before I did so we were the newbies"  
"Kimi, this is Vivienne 'Vivi' Sykes and Lucille 'Lucy' Montgomery, they go to school with me and are my closest female friends." At the mention of their names, Vivi made a peace sign and Lucy gave a little wave. Kimi grinned broadly at them and said "Nice to meet ya, hopefully I'll be in some of your classes so I won't be a total loner."

Lucy POV

'_I like this girl already_' I thought as I watched Vivi hand Kimi a lollypop. '_Where the hell did she pull that from?'_ I had long since given up trying to figure that out, Vivi was great to go to if you needed a sugar hit, she always had a small mountain of lollypops with her at all times. As I watched a short dark-haired girl unlock the door and a large group of boys rushed in, I felt my heart drop as I saw a couple of familiar faces in the crowd; Craig, Token, Clyde and Tweek. They were most probably arguing about the latest episode of Red Racer.

Normal POV  
  
Hoping that her disguise was as good as Luck's she put on a fake overly-cheery smile and waltzed over to the table they were currently occupying.  
"Hey guys, I'm Saturn! It was sooo boring around here until you guys showed up!"  
"Yeah, whatever, can you just get us some Fun Fries, Zingy-Tingy wings and a pitcher of lemonade?" Craig mumbled at her, obviously uninterested. Lucy felt her heart fill with affection towards the monotone boy and mentally made a note to rent out one of his favourite movies and have a quiet night in with the guys, Lucky, Vivi and Kimi if she wanted to come. Lucy knew Craig liked things "nice and boring" as he once quoted. She then froze as Token remarked,  
"You look kinda familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" She looked over at Vivi, who was at the table next to her and sent out a silent plea of help with her eyes, and almost cried in happiness when she saw Vivi start to walk over, which soon turned back into despair as Vivi, was grabbed by the arm by Lexus and dragged away. She turned back to Token, fake smile still in place and answered him, giggling childishly,  
"Silly pick up lines like that won't work on me! Next time you'll have to try harder Sweetie!" She was saved that moment by Kimi spraying her with a can of Silly String, which had been handed to her with a whispered "Help Lucy" by Vivi. Shortly after that Craig and his gang had left, removing the heavy feeling of being discovered by them.

They all met up out the back of the restaurant with Morrie standing guard a couple of metres away. Kimi was now dressed in a black knee-length sweater dress with black tights and black boots. Lucky was in her usual jeans, band t-shirt and aviator jacket. Lucy was wearing her favourite pair of ripped black jeans, neon orange tank top, black and orange jacket and neon orange sneakers. Vivi clothed in a purple and black striped shirt, purple bandana, black cargo pants and purple skate shoes. Kimi, Lucy and Vivi had all removed their wigs and contacts. Lucy and Vivi had been shocked to discover under Kimi's dyed turquoise hair. It was naturally the colour of her wig, but had dyed it the bright colour for a change. Lucy flicked her orange bangs out of her eyes before splitting up from the rest of the group and heading to her house, Vivi going with her because they two lived a street away from each other. A little while after that Lucky and Kimi ran into Clyde and Token, who offered to walk the two girls the rest of the way, Lucky turning a delicate shade of pink as she tripped on a crack in the pavement and Clyde catching her around the waist. Kimi remembered Lucy telling her that Lucky had a crush on Clyde and that she and Vivi were working on a fool-proof plan to get them together.

As they reached Kimi's house the other three bid her goodbye as she walked into her house. As Kimi went to sleep that night she was glad she made so many friends. She couldn't wait to start at South Park High.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're breaking my balls guys, you're breaking my balls. LOL, not really, I just felt like saying it after I watched Butters and Cartman say it (Season 5 Episode 13, Kenny Dies)

And a list of OC's used in this chapter:

Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Lucy Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Kimberly Shao: PixiDreads


End file.
